Plantilla:EpEng
}|La Mano Oscura=The Dark Hand |El Poder Interior=The Power Within |La Máscara del Toro Fuerte=The Mask of El Toro Fuerte |No te Fíes de las Serpientes=Enter the Viper |Cuestión de Caparazones=Shell Game |Proyecto A, de Astral=Project A, for Astral |Gamberradas=Bullies |Un Juguete Peligroso=Tough Break |Un Antídoto para Jackie=The Rock |La Mona Jade=The Jade Monkey |El Show del Perro y el Cerdo=The Dog and Piggy Show |El Tigre y el Gallito=The Tiger and the Pussycat |El Día del Dragón=Day of the Dragon |En la Madriguera del Conejo=Through the Rabbit Hole |El Guerrero Reencarnado=The Warrior Incarnate |Atrapar a la Serpiente=Snake Hunt |La Madre de Todas las Batallas=The Mother of All Battles |El Más Fuerte del Mal=The Stronger Evil |El Equipo J=The J-Team |Los Clones de Jade=Jade Times Jade |La Leyenda del Chupacabras=The Curse of El Chupacabra |Alboroto en la Casa Grande=Rumble in the Big House |La Ciudad Perdida de los Muntabs=Lost City of the Muntabs |Y No Necesito Doble=And He Does His Own Stunts |Contratiempo en el Viejo Oeste=Showdown in the Old West |Reina de los Sombra-Khan=Queen of the Shadowkhan |Origami=Origami |Polizones a la Luna=Shanghai Moon |El Templo del Loto=The Lotus Temple |La Armadura de los Dioses=Armor of the Gods |Agente Tag=Agent Tag |Un Demonio en el Cielo=Tale of the Demon Tail |Encuentro entre dos Jackies=The Return of the Pussycat |Honor de Explorador=Scouts Honor |Peligro en el Hielo Profundo=Danger in the Deep Freeze |En la Boca del Mal=Into the Mouth of Evil |Jade y el Rey=The King and Jade |La Nueva Atlántida=The New Atlantis |La Octava Puerta=The Eighth Door |El Mundo de los Demonios (I)=Demon World (Part 1) |El Mundo de los Demonios (II)=Demon World (Part 2) |Que entre el Gato=Enter the Cat |Crucero de Placer=Pleasure Cruise |Mala suerte=Tough Luck |El Elegido=The Chosen One |Historia de Guantes=Glove Story |Los Chans que Sabían Demasiado=The Chan Who Knew Too Much |El Chi del Vampiro=Chi of the Vampire |El Bueno, el Malo, el Ciego, el Sordo y el Mudo=The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute |Encogidos=Shrink Rap |Soy la Marioneta de un Mono=I'll Be a Monkey's Puppet |La Increíble SuperGirl=The Amazing T-Girl |Vuelve el Equipo J=Re-Enter the J-Team |Los Poderes Desatados=The Powers Unleashed |El Yin y el Yan=Viva Las Jackies |La Rata Mágica y el Super-Alce Poderoso=Aztec Rat Race |Monos a Gogo=Monkey a Go-Go |Cuando los Cerdos Vuelen=When Pigs Fly |Corre Conejo=Rabbit Run |Cada Oveja con su Pareja=Sheep In, Sheep Out |La Madre Invisible=The Invisible Mom |Una Feliz Navidad para el Equipo J=A Jolly J-Team X-Mas |Pequeño Valmont, Gran Jade=Little Valmont, Big Jade |El Incidente de la Cabeza de Jack=The Ox-Head Incident |Revuelto de Animales=Animal Crackers |El Hechizo que Borra la Memoria=Tohru Who? |Vuelve el Dragón=Re-Enter the Dragon |Una Noche en la Ópera=A Night at the Opera |El Ataque de los Clones=Attack of the J-Clones |Las Máscaras de los Sombra-Khan=The Masks of the Shadowkhan |Samurai Ratso=Samurai Ratso |La Increíble Tropa-T=The Amazing T-Troop |El Mago Black=Black Magic |Un Demonio en la Retaguardia=The Demon Behind |Noche de Terror=Fright Fight Night |Media Máscara de Kung-Fu=Half a Mask of Kung-Fu |Los Come-Sombras=The Shadow Eaters |Los Buenos=The Good Guys |Déjà Vu=Deja Vu |Jade del Futuro=J2: Rise of the Dragons |Los Mini-J=The J-Tots |Ninjas en la Penumbra=Ninja Twilight |Reliquias de Demonios Pasados=Relics of Demon Past |Todo es Parte del Juego=It's All in the Game |Blanco, Negro y Chi a Mansalva=Black and White and Chi All Over |Exploradores Dragones=Dragon Scouts |El Demonio Debajo de Mis Alas=The Demon Beneath My Wings |Espejito, Espejito=Mirror, Mirror |El Héroe Interior=Antler Action |Choque de Titanes=Clash of the Titanics |Robando Truenos=Stealing Thunder |La Dieta de Tohru=Weight and See |De Vuelta=J2 Revised |Poderes Reales (I)=The Powers That Be (Part 1) |Poderes Reales (II)=The Powers That Be (Part 2)}}Categoría:Plantillas